


A Pleasant Viewing

by evilwriter37



Series: Drabble Requests [6]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup happily watches Snotlout and Tuffnut have sex.





	A Pleasant Viewing

Grunts and moans, flesh slapping together, a bed creaking and rocking. All the sounds only made the visual before Hiccup more appealing. Tuffnut had Snotlout on his hands and knees, and he was draped completely over him, hips working at a rather fast pace to give the both of them pleasure, and Hiccup was experiencing pleasure from seeing it. They’d told him to sit and watch while he waited his turn, and he had no qualms about that. Watching two of his boyfriends fuck was almost hotter than being fucked by them. He was getting off to the knowledge that both of them felt good from this.

Tuffnut’s braids fell over Snotlout’s back and sides, the dragon tooth on his necklace rubbing between his shoulder blades. Other than the necklace, the two were completely naked, and it was a wonder to see their bodies like this. It was especially fun to watch their hands, as hands were so expressive. Tuffnut’s were clamped down on Snotlout’s shoulders, occasionally changing their grip, and Hiccup watched as Snotlout curled and uncurled his fingers with the onslaught of pleasure.

Speaking of hands, Hiccup had one of his own around his cock, pumping himself as he watched this. He tried to keep quiet, tried to keep all the focus on Tuffnut and Snotlout, but a moan went past his lips. His other hand curled to grasp at the underside of the chair to brace against the fire shooting through him. Luckily, Snotlout and Tuffnut seemed much too absorbed in themselves to break their attention away from what they were doing. Hiccup didn’t want any of the attention on himself right now.

He hadn’t necessarily wanted to cum from watching this, had wanted to save his orgasm for whoever ended up taking him, but when Snotlout bowed his ass into Tuffnut and started whimpering, it was all over. Hiccup groaned through his teeth, stroked desperately, uncaring of the cum that splashed onto his naked stomach and dribbled over his hand. Then he sat, still watching, panting, hand lazily splayed on his stomach. He wondered when the other two would reach their end. He wasn’t impatient to get his turn. He was just happy to watch.


End file.
